ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Picture
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured picture, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a picture. '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. When you nominate, you will be launched into Source Mode, the standard MediaWiki editor. (The default one is the Rich Text Editor.) Replace "(yourusername)" with your username or nickname, and "(uploaderusername)" with the username/nickname of the person who uploaded the picture. If this was you, replace "(yourusername)" with "the uploader" instead. Replace "(filename)" with the name of the picture, including its extension. For example, Wiki.png ("Wiki" being the filename and ".png" being the extension. Do not change anything else in the page. Then click "Save" to submit your nomination. Rules *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Voting is to be kept in numbered lists, while comments are to be kept in bulleted lists. Any mistakes in formatting will be corrected. *Do not vote for a picture that you nominated, and don't vote twice or for your own picture. *You can change or remove your vote. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'Picture Requirements' *Do not change the size of the picture as it appears on this page. If you remove the size indicator altogether, it may become too big. *The picture can be an animated GIF file, or any other picture file type permitted to be uploaded. *No videos or other media files are accepted. *The picture must not be blurry, sloppily resized, stretched, cheaply edited, or a mash-up of a bunch of rectangles with limbs in them. *No stolen pictures. Credit the artist, or you're guilty of plagiarism, which is a crime. *The picture may NOT be solely of an alien or single character, and any pictures with multiple characters of aliens must depict them performing an action, not simply mashed together in order to have it be more than one character. Previous Winners 2011 *December: Infinite Ek's picture, made by Omi. 2012 *January: Clotle, made by Turu. *February: Neptun's transformation, made by Finnal Anto. *March: KrisTen volume cover art, made by Binkatong *April: Electrolite fighting an Aquadilus, made by ChromastoneandTabby *May: NONE! (facepalm) *June: Hean 10: The Birth of Kanker Poster 3, made by Sci100 *July: Hean 10: The 4 Pieces of the Universe Poster 2, ALSO made by Sci100 *August: A Poster, made by Sat90 *September: Golurth battling a Drageo, made by ChromastoneandTabby *October: KOTS Series Finale poster, made by Sklei with the help of Joe. *November: Solo vs. Ancy with epic swords, made by Sklei. *December: Anna changing into an Anodite, made by Speedy 2013 *January: 3.10: The Last Generation logo by Cyber *February: Xilar watching Ben made by Dyloxx for Lego. *March: Rockoustic gif by ChromastoneandTabby *April: NONE! (facepalm) [explanation] *May: Team Brandon pic by Water *June: NONE! (facepalm) *July: Heroes poster #1 by Sci100 *August: NONE! AGAIN! (facepalm) *September: Zero Zero made by Nick. *October: TIE! (Shocker, I know) Ben 10: Shattered Universe logo by Nick and Epic Nova picture by Ahmad. *November: Ben 10: Shattered Universe Season 2 Promo by Cyber. *December: TIE! AGAIN! (Shocker, I know) Ben 10: Inversed Roles logo by Rob and Cheesewell gif by Omi. 2014 *January: Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki 4th Anniversary Poster by Brandon. ---- FEATURED PICTURE IS NO LONGER BEING VOTED FOR. THANKS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO VOTED! __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Featured Pages Category:2014 - A Year of Change